Por Engano
by emilly louise
Summary: 21 maneiras de conhecer o seu verdadeiro amor.


**Autora:** emily louise  
**Shipper: **James Potter and Lily Evans  
**Sinopse:** Projeto "21 maneiras de conhecer seu verdadeiro amor."  
**Classificação:** K  
**Disclaimer**: Tudo pertence a JK e blá blá blá.

* * *

**Por engano**

_by emily louise_

* * *

Lily abriu um olho e olhou direto para a janela. Estava de noite. Aquele tinha sido seu último dia de aula e desde que tinha chegado em casa estava dormindo. O seu último ano escolar havia acabado e sua melhor maneira de comemorar era virando um urso e de sua cama bocejando, tomou um longo banho e desceu para a cozinha.

Embaixo da fruteira havia um recado de seu pai:

_'Lils, Tutu e eu fomos a um jantar de negócios. Sua mãe não quis acordar você, por isso deixamos o dinheiro da comida com esse bilhete. Não peça pizza, nem lanches nem nada que eu não pediria. Mentira pode pedir o que quiser você merece. Não chegaremos tarde, mas não precisa nos esperar acordada. _  
_ Boa noite, meu anjo. '  
_  
Lily riu. Seu pai era o nutricionista mais liberal que ela conhecia. Era bem raro a ruiva comer pizza e coisas parecidas, mas naquele momento queria se empanturrar de pizza. Por nunca pedir pizza, Lily não conhecia nenhum número, então teve que olhar na lista telefônica que era bem velha.

Digitou o número da primeira pizzaria que tinha ali e chamou até cair na caixa postal. A segunda não foi tão fácil, o último número estava meio apagado e Lily não sabia se era o numero um ou o sete. Optou pelo número sete. Jogou-se no sofá e esperou pacientemente - chamou algumas vezes antes de ser atendida.

_-Alô? –_ Um rapaz atendeu.

Lily franziu o cenho.

- Ah, boa noite. Desculpe, mas esse número é de uma pizzaria?

Ele riu e Lily corou.

_-Não, a não ser que meus pais tenham mudado o ramo dos negócios._

-Ai meu Deus, me desculpe. Eu estou morrendo de fome e não consigo nenhum número de uma pizzaria.

Lily fechou a boca e enfiou a cara na almofada, porque ela tinha essa tendência de se fazer passar vergonha?

_- Se você quiser, eu posso te indicar uma._ - Apesar de a situação toda ser bastante estranha, o rapaz estava sendo bem simpático.

-Por favor.

Lily anotou o número que ele ditava e pediu para ele repetir, para não cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

-Obrigada e boa noite. - A garota se despediu pronta para desligar o telefone.

_-Espera!_ - Ela o fez_ - Qual é o seu nome?_

Lily fitou o vazio, incrédula.

-Por que eu te diria?

O telefone ficou silencioso e Lily conferiu para ver se a chamada não tinha caído.

_- Eu te salvei de uma lenta e dolorosa morte. O mínimo que você poderia fazer é me dizer seu nome_. – O garoto falou como se fosse óbvio.

Lily não conseguiu se segurar e riu.

-Como vou saber se não é um tarado psicopata?

_-Boa pergunta. Então, eu falo primeiro, tudo bem?_

Lily estava gostando daquela brincadeira, não tinha nada o que fazer e queria ver até aonde aquilo iria chegar.

-Tudo.

O rapaz suspirou.

_-Meu nome é James Potter, tenho dezoito anos e estava assistindo "Batman: O cavaleiro das trevas" antes de você ligar._

Lily ponderou se devia falar alguma coisa sobre si, acabou por decidir que não tinha problema.

-Prazer James. Meu nome é Lily Evans e passei a tarde toda dormindo antes de ligar, por engano, para você.

_-Evans, ein? Bom, temos uma filha de Hipnos aqui, senhoras e senhores. _

Lily gargalhou. Ele tinha algum senso de humor, ela precisava admitir, e ainda conhecia mitologia. Interessante.

-Hoje foi meu último dia no ensino médio e essa é a melhor maneira de comemorar.

Lily desistiu da pizza e foi para a cozinha, fazer um sanduíche natural. Pelo visto aquela conversa não ia acabar tão cedo.

_-Eu concordo. Então Lily, que tipo de adolescente é você que não sabe o número de uma pizzaria?_ - James indagou interessado.

-Hm. O tipo natureba.

_-Conheço bem esse tipo. E porque ia pedir uma pizza?_ -Ele era bem curioso.

-Faz parte da comemoração. Para fugir da monotonia.

Pegou tudo que precisava para montar seu jantar super elaborado, pensando em como ele parecia ser um cara legal.

_-Entendo. E você ia comemorar só?_

Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Como você sabe que estou só?

_-Se tivesse mais alguém aí, com certeza saberiam o número de uma pizzaria. Adolescentes normais sabem._

-Muito engraçado, espero que tenha uma vaga para você no circo da cidade.

Apesar do garoto ter tentado abafar o som das suas risadas Lily ainda conseguiu ouvi-las. Ignorou.

_-Desculpe, eu só disse a verdade._ - Ela tentou ignorar isso também.

-Mas já desisti da pizza, o telefone está ocupado.

A ruiva fechou seu sanduíche e abriu a geladeira para pegar um pouco de suco.

-_Me desculpe. Se você quiser eu desligo para você pedir..._ – Ele pareceu preocupado, o que fez Lily o achar fofo.

-Não precisa, terminei de fazer meu sanduíche. - Depois de pegar o suco, Lily segurou o telefone entre o ombro e o pescoço, pegou o suco e o prato do sanduíche e foi para a sala.

_-Me deixe adivinhar. Sanduíche natural?_ -Ela notou o tom de ironia dele.

-Parabéns, Pai Diná. Você lê cartas também?

Ele riu e Lily ouviu alguns barulhos.

-O que foi isso? Você está no circo?

_-Engraçadinha. Estou terminando de assistir o filme._

Lily deu de ombros e começou a comer.

-Você está assistindo um filme de super herói em uma sexta à noite. Sua vida social deve ser um máximo.

_-Olha quem fala! Se você quer saber, meus pais saíram para jantar e eu estou cuidando da minha irmã. _

-Pobrezinha. Eu estou comemorando, já disse.

_-Sozinha._

Lily revirou os olhos, se controlando para não xingá-lo.

-Sou uma pessoa solitária, não me sinto bem no meio de muitas pessoas, apesar de ter um bom número de amigos.

_-Pobrezinhos._ -Lily ia retrucar, mas James não deu abertura e já puxou outro assunto.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo conversando, James era bastante engraçado e simpático. Conversar com ele não era difícil. O garoto tinha uma aura boa e a conversa fluía naturalmente. Enquanto conversavam, Lily terminou seu jantar e se acomodou melhor no sofá.

_-Então Lily, o que você vai fazer agora que terminou o colegial?_

-Estou esperando minhas respostas das faculdades. Espero passar para arquitetura.

_-Uma arquiteta. Você é morena?_

Ela estranhou a pergunta, uma hora o assunto era faculdade e no outro cabelo. Garoto aleatório.

-Não. Ruiva. Mas porque essa mudança tão súbita de assunto?

_-Ruiva. Eu quero fazer Engenharia Química. Apesar de achar que Engenharia do Petróleo não é tão ruim._

-Você ainda não respondeu por que mudou de assunto tão repentinamente.

_-Estou tentando construir você na minha mente. É chato falar com uma pessoa sem saber como ela se parece._

-Bom, você podia ter perguntado. Você já sabe que eu sou ruiva, eu tenho olhos verdes e tenho apenas um metro e meio de altura.

_-Obrigado. Quer saber como eu sou?_

Lily já tinha feito uma imagem do que ela imaginava ser o rapaz do outro lado da linha.

-Posso tentar adivinhar? - Lily se espreguiçou e deitou no sofá.

_-Claro. Vamos ver se é boa._

Lily fechou os olhos para imaginar melhor.

-Você é moreno, tem os olhos castanho claro e é bem alto. Um e noventa, talvez.

_-Ok. Isso é estranho. Como você sabe disso tudo?_

Lily riu.

- A cor do cabelo foi o mais fácil. Você me perguntou se eu sou morena, e a maior parte das pessoas usa como referência suas próprias características. Sua voz é bem grossa, e eu nunca conheci algum baixinho com voz grossa. E seus olhos eu chutei. Tinha certeza que não é verde nem azul, porque se não você teria dito quando eu falei sobre os meus.

_- Caraca. _

-Te surpreendi? -Ela disse sorrindo.

_-Nah. Super normal isso tudo. Então Lily, você parece ser o tipo certinha. Você namora?_

Ela gargalhou.

-Seu tarado!

Ele também não aguentou e riu.

_-Desculpe, desculpe. Eu só fiquei curioso._

-Claro que sim.

_-Claro que sim, que você namora?_

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Claro que você ficou curioso. E eu não namoro, ninguém me quer.

Isso era uma grande mentira, mas Lily gostava de um pouco de drama.

_-Você pensa que me engana e eu finjo que acredito. É mais fácil você não querer ninguém._

Lily ficou pensativa, ele era um total desconhecido e ela sabia disso. Talvez fosse por isso que ela estava falando tanto.

- Não ria, mas eu só não achei um que valesse a pena.

_-Não vou rir. E você acha que eu poderia vir a valer à pena?_

Lily ia responder quando ouviu um carro chegar e estacionar na garagem.

-James, tenho que desligar, meus pais chegaram.

_-Eu fiz uma pergunta!_

Ela sorriu antes de responder.

-Se algum dia nós nos encontrarmos, eu te dou a resposta.

_-Isso pode acontecer muito antes do que você imagina. E eu vou cobrar minha resposta._

Ela sentiu um frio na barriga.

-Estou contando com isso, Potter.

Lily desligou no exato instante em que sua mãe abria a porta da sala.

-Boa noite querida. Dormiu bem?

Ela concordou.

- E como foi o jantar?

-Maravilhoso. Os Potter são pessoas maravilhosas. John é um fã de rúgbi também. Será um prazer trabalhar com eles. -Seu pai falou enquanto fechava a porta.

A boca de Lily abriu de espanto. Não podia ser.

-Potter?

-Sim. Elizabeth é uma mulher adorável. E eles também têm dois filhos. Mas porque? Já ouviu falar deles?

Lily gaguejou alguma coisa e sua mãe se convenceu com a resposta.

-Amanhã você pode ir comigo no mercado? - A mulher ruiva perguntou a uma Lily embasbacada, enquanto subia as escadas ao lado do seu marido.

-Claro, mamãe. - A garota respondeu automaticamente.

- Obrigada querida. Ah, os Potter vão vir jantar aqui amanhã com seus filhos, James e Jennet.

-Isso só pode ser brincadeira. - A ruiva mais nova murmurou incrédula.

* * *

**N/A:** E aqui está mais uma! Das três que eu postei, essa é a preferida de dois melhores amigos meus. Não sei porque. Mas isso não pode ser ruim.  
Os comentários são animadores, e a velocidade que vocês comentam me faz lufar.  
Eu não sei bem como funciona as faculdades de Londres, nem o processo de seleção, então finjam que é assim.

**Respondendo aos comentários de:**

**"No ônibus":**

**Lais: **Obrigada por ler as duas. E obrigada por comentar. Eu também! Eu amo quando ele faz isso, eu fico toda boba com um James assim klfdhgsk.

**Luna Eyelesbarrow**: Essa parece ser a preferida de todas até agora. E obrigada por ler ambas

**"Sex Shop":**

**Lais: **Olha você aqui de novo! kkkkkk Eu queria que tivesse sido ainda mais contrangedor, mas ela não quis ficar como eu imaginei, então... Eu entendo que StarWolf não seja de agrado de todos, mas espero que tenham entendido que naquela fanfic isso foi necessário. Obrigada pelo comentário, linda o/

**LaahB:** kkkkkkk, ainda bem que gostou, conforme eu vou lendo os comentários eu vou me animando, porque aquela fanfic eu tinha quase certeza que ninguém leria.

**karinne:** Nem eu esperava! Mas comentaram tão rápido que quando eu vi, já tinha dez comentários, então fui obrigada a postar, kkkkk. As fanfics vão ser com temas diferentes, e nem todas as pessoas vão gostar, mas a intenção é essa, sabe? maneiras diferentes deles se conhecerem. Eu tenho MUITA vergonha de reler o que eu escrevo, então raramente eu reviso, e eu não tenho beta, então não me surpreende que alguns erros passem despercebidos. Eu amo o James tímido! É tão fofo *-* Eu sou apaixonada por StarWaolf ( eu tbm amo dsghdks) e não podia deixar de colocar em pelo menos uma fanfic. Pela velocidade que o pessoal anda comentando, acho que vai ser praticamente uma fanfic por dia. O que é bom, porque quer dizer que gostam, de uma maneira ou de outra.

**BlackandWhiteGirl: **Ai obrigada, isso me deixou tão aliviada ç.ç eu estava pensando já que ninguém ia comentar e eu ia ser obrigada a desistir do projeto. Eu deixei bem suave pro pessoal não pirar, sabe, afinal a fanfic é Jily. Todas falando sobre o James tímido! Tem mais duas assim, acho que vão gostar. Olha, tem apenas uma que é no mundo mágico. E ainda assim não vai ser em Hogwarts. Mas espero que você goste mesmo assim. E aqui está a terceira! Obrigada por comentar.

**Hanna:** Eu imaginei a despedida de solteiro e o casamento já, mania minha. E eu achei muito engraçado. Eu quis dizer implicitamente que eles tinham decidido que as despedidas seriam juntas, porque sabe, eles se amam de mais e tal. Acho que não foi tão claro quanto eu imaginei, kkkkkkkk. E aqui está! Espero que goste.

**Natsumi Yamasaki : **Eu amo ver o James passar vergonhas ucewuih acho que ele fica tão fooooooofo. Obrigada por comentar 3

**Andromeda Moony: **AI MEU DEUS TEMOS UMA HISTÓRIA DE AMOR AQUI EJGKVKFJGVSDIU QUE FOOOFO! E porque vc ainda não se jogou nos braços dele? Ai que lindo. Eu fico tão animada com essas coisas. Ignore. Ainda bem que você não tem nada contra - amém - e eu também amo a Tonks, mas Sirius::::: 3 Eu queria ter visto! A única vez que eu fui, eu fui com meus amigos, fizemos a maior bagunça lá e acabamos sendo expulsos da loja. pse. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Luna Eyelesbarrow** odsrhsdiufhs fico feliz que tenha gostado, e aqui está a terceira, espero que goste!

Gente, eu respondo por aqui, porque para mim é mais prático, espero que não se incomodem. Obrigada pelos comentários e até a próxima - que eu espero que chegue logo u-u

o/


End file.
